All You Wanted
by SakuraAddiction13
Summary: HIATUS Sophie is being chased by a sadistic vampire. When a wolf Imprints on her will he be able to help her. Theres only three things that are getting in the way 1 shes a Wolf 2 Her Best Friend is a Vampire 3 Her brother is super over protective. Seth/OC
1. Prologue

**AN: Okay so this is my second Twilight Story. I am not the best author, but I really hope you like it. If you have any Ideas or suggestions please tell me.**

**Please Review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Twilight. The lovely Stephanie Meyer does.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Sophie is a Sixteen year old girl that lives with her mother, Sarah, and five year old brother, Jamie.  
When a vampire kills her mother it tells her she will be next, she decides to go away. She goes back to La Push to find her Father,  
David, and older brother. With that she sets off to find her family with the help of her best friend. The only problem is she's a  
werewolf and her best friends a vampire. When the sadistic vampire comes to get her and a wolf imprints on her what will she do?

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

- All You Wanted ~ Michelle Branch

* * *

~Sophie~

The wind thrashed around me as I ran through the woods. My paws were in sync with my heart beat. Lightning flashed across the sky and the wind howled against my ears.  
I was dodging and weaving in and out of trees. There was a part of me that knew I might be too late to save whoever she decided to go after this time. Yet, I didn't give up.  
I had to at least try.

I skidded to halt when I reached a clearing. My eyes scanning the area. I tilted my nose to the wind. Sniffing. The air was clean. _That's good_, I thought to myself. That meant she hadn't ---

My thoughts were cut off as the wind blew in my direction. Sweet. A sickening Sweet Candy flavored smell filled my nostrils. I ran in the direction the scent was coming from,  
barely recognizing it as the direction where my home was located. When I reached my house, I was in too much of a panic that I ran straight in.

I froze when I took in the sight in front of me. There on the floor laid the lifeless body of my mother, Sarah. My head snapped up as a malicious feathery laugh filled the air.  
I looked up into the eyes of the creature that took my mother's life. Vampire. My lips curled into a snarl as I stared a beautifully tall woman standing before me. She was different  
than others. She had really pale skin. Almost Translucent. Her shoulder length dirty blonde hair contrasted nicely with her skin, no matter how short it was. But the thing that stood  
out the most was her eyes. They weren't red like the newborns I've faced. No. Hers were charcoal endless pits, but I could see hell at the bottom of them

"You're a little too late" she told me. "She had some of the sweetest blood I've ever tasted. I bet that little boy upstairs is just as sweet"

_Jamie!_ I let out a long growl to warn her if she came close to Jamie, I would not hesitate to rip her apart. Another feathery laugh escaped her lips as she glided toward me.

"Who's going to stop me? A lonely little **mutt**?" She was trying to provoke me. I knew it, but I still acted towards her. With one swift movement I lunged at her shoulder.  
She blocked my hit and sent me flying towards the wall. I heard a sickening crack in my chest when I connected with the wall. I managed to stand up without falling after a few seconds.

There was pain that started on my chest and continued down my sides, which I ignored. I couldn't give. I couldn't let ANYTHING happen to Jamie. I lunged at the vampire,  
and managed to bite a piece of her arm. Before I could comprehend what was going on, she had thrown me of her and was getting ready to attack me. Black dots started  
swimming through my vision, and I knew I was close to blacking out. _NO! JAMIE!_ I tried to push the darkness that was threatening to consume me. I was in too much pain,  
that my body involuntarily phased back. She took one look at me, and started stalking toward me with cat-like movements. She leaned down towards me and whispered, so  
low I barely heard it "I WILL come back for you". And then she ran out. Just ran straight out the back door like a bat out of hell. I wondered for a few seconds why. I was  
almost completely unconscious when I felt strong cold arms pick me up.

"Sophie! Are you okay?" A soft musical voice asked me.

"Jamie" I mumbled trying to look up at my best friend, Chris.

The last thing I remember was thinking about those charcoal endless pits

* * *

**Ok well that was the first Chapter. It was mostly so you can understand the beginning. **

**Everything that happened was like a memory of before.**

**Can anyone care to guess who her brother is going to be?**

**Please Review and tell me what you think**

**PeAcE. lOvE. cHoCoLaTe**

**Nichole (AKA. NikkiLuvsWolfs13)**


	2. La Push

**AN: Okay so this is my second Twilight Story. I'm So sorry it took so long to Update but I had school, and the FCAT and then I had to get my grades up, Also the end of the year field trip, Graduation, and Finally Prom. The sad thing was as soon as school ended I got sick with Influenza Type A. Its not the swine flu, but had the same symptoms as it. I had to take this HORRIBLE tasting pills and was in bed for about a week no being able to get up unless it was to go to the bathroom. Whenever I stood up I felt dizzy and sick. I'm better now. Also the week after that on Tuesday June 16 was my birthday and then on Thursday I had my Friends sleep over. I have been REALLY busy since then. Don't worry though, since its summer I will be writing a lot more! Luckily this summer I don't have to go to summer camp. Also I have a slight writers block for my other story. I had written the next 3 chapters for it, and all I needed to do was edit it, but that was in my jump drive, and sadly I lost it. I don't remember who I was going to make the caller, or how I was going to take the story, so if you have any suggestions please PM me or email me at __ or _ _****I will take any suggestion you have and try my best to see how I could mix it in with some of my ideas.**

Ohh… Also I'm changing the ages a bit for a few characters from the book to fit it for my story.

**Please Review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Twilight. The lovely Stephanie Meyer does.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Sophie is a Sixteen year old girl that lives with her mother, Sarah, and five year old brother, Jamie. When a vampire kills her mother it tells her she will be next, she decides to go away. She goes back to La Push to find her Father, David, and older brother. With that she sets off to find her family with the help of her best friend. The only problem is she's a werewolf and her best friends a vampire. When the sadistic vampire comes to get her and a wolf imprints on her what will she do?

* * *

CHAPTER 1 – La Push

* * *

I bolted up in bed, covered in sweat, the covers a tangled mess around my body. I struggled to push away the remaining pieces of the dream to the farthest part of my mind. I could still see those charcoal black, endless pits staring at me. Shaking my head, I stood up and headed to the bathroom. Studying myself in the mirror I took how sunken in my eyes looked. Even though I was wolf and didn't need much sleep, I looked as though I had spent countless night lying awake. That was kind of true in a sense. I had been having the dream about that day a year ago for the last two weeks. I woke up every few hours and never managed to sleep for more than an hour at time.

I turned on the shower before undressing myself and stepping in. The Hot water did wonders for my tense muscles. As I felt myself relaxing I started thinking about where I was heading today. It had been 8 years since I had last seen my father and older brother. Today I was on a mission to find them. I had lost my mother and didn't have anyone besides my Jamie and Chris.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

I heard Chris' voice come through the door "Jamie was hungry so I ordered some room service. I ordered some food for you in case you wanted."

"I'll be right out" I said in a normal voice knowing he would hear me anyway.

Stepping out of the shower, I grabbed a towel before making my way out of the bathroom. I put on some simple clothes, in case I needed to phase quickly. A pair of Jean shorts, a pink tank top, and a pair of pink polka dotted flip flops. I put my long hair up in a ponytail, and put a thin layer of eyeliner on my blue-green eyes. It was a mystery that my eyes where blue-green considering that my parents both had the dark brown eyes that most Quileute's had. Also my complexion was also a little lighter than an average Quileute giving me a more exotic look, with my freckles and all.

I walked out of the room into the sitting area. Jamie was watching SpongeBob, while Chris sat reading a book. He looked up from his book when I entered the room, and I noticed his eyes where a darker shade than usual.

"You should go hunting" I told him sitting next to Jamie with a plate of Eggs and Bacon. "I'll take Jamie to the park or something."

Chris set his book down and walked to the door at a human pace. "Okay, but you should make your way to the house we bought, the furniture you ordered should be there already."

"Tell me why you though it was necessary to get a house in the middle of the woods on the outskirts of La Push, and in between Forks" I knew the answer he would give me, before I even asked.

"You know I don't question these things, I just… know" he said and walked out of the room.

We had been traveling from New York all the way to Seattle Washington for the past year since the vampire attack. We never stayed in a place for more than a month since the Vampire was following us. We made fake trails leading to different places so it couldn't follow us, but it always knew it was a ruse. Three months ago was were when we finally got lucky and lost her from our trail. We made a fake trail and led her towards England, and haven't seen her since. Even though she hasn't made an appearance in a while, I was still worried she could find us. What if she got Jamie and I wasn't there? What if I lost him? What if - . I was brought out of my thoughts when Jamie spoke up.

"Sophie, where are we going now?" He questioned in his little kid voice. "Are we going to have to move again"

I turned and looked at him "Don't worry about it baby, this time where staying here for good" _Unless the Vamp comes to find us again, _I think to myself.

"Does that mean I get to go to school" he said getting exited. He wanted to go to school so he could have some friends. Come to think of it I haven't gone to school for a year besides the small study sessions I had with Chris, since he was 3 years older than me. He was changed when he was 17 and I was 14. We had been best friends since I moved there when I was 8 and he was 11. We where neighbors and just instantly… clicked. When I was changed I was the person he came too. I'm guessing that's what triggered the Wolf gene in me. Luckily when he was human he never liked blood and was very queasy, which made him really distaste the smell of human blood. It still bothered him a bit, but it didn't make his throat burn. Also,even though he had been changed at 17 he looks at least 20. I turned back to Jamie to see him waiting for the answer.

I smiled at him and stood up "Yes baby, you get to go to school". He immediately started jumping up and down on the sofa "Yay!"

"Ok big boy, it's time to take a shower" I grabbed his hand, and took him towards the bathroom.

I gave him a quick shower and changed him before grabbing our already packed bags and making our way down to the lobby. After checking out, and getting our bags into my 2009 Camaro Convertible that Chris got me for my sixteenth birthday 5 months ago. I drove out of Seattle, through Port Angeles into the small town of Forks. I kept driving till I reached a small parting in the trees just outside the border of La Push. I drove through it till I reached a clearing where a pretty big 2 story house stood.

I turned to see Jamie, but noticed he had fallen asleep. I took of his seat belt and started to wake him up.

"Jamie" I said shaking him a little. "Jamie, wake up baby, where here"

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a little to wake up. He sat up, and turned to look at the house.

"Is this where we are gonna be living sophie?" He asked looking up at me.

"Yea baby, this is where gonna be living." I smiled down at him." Do you want to see your room?"

"Yea" He said running inside.

I followed him upstairs and told him what room his would be. His room had blue walls, with a race car style bed. His covers were of race cars and he had a toy chest in the corner. He entered the room and started running straight towards the toys.

"You stay here I'm going to go to my room. Will you be okay?" I asked him. He nodded and went straight back to his new toys. I closed the door and walked down the hallway to my new room. Chris room was right next to Jamie's just incase of an emergency. His was simple. It had green walls for his favorite color, with a silver line right through the center all around the room. He didn't have a bed, but he had simple black couch in the corner of the room. He had a stereo with his favorite CD's, a book shelf with some books he liked, and a table for drawing. He had always liked drawing and was really god at it. He had shown me how to draw, and I was okay, but nowhere near as good as him.

My room was simple, but exactly the way I like it. There were two walls a mix between a light blue and a sapphire blue, with random swirls and dots all over. The bed was a king size with a flowing white canopy. The bed had a white duvet on it with pillows of different shades of blue on it. The carpet was white with a fuzzy blue carpet at the foot of the bed. There was desk on the side next to the window with a place for my laptop. Two bean bags were located in the corner next a big bookshelf with most of my favorites. There was also a plasma screen TV in front of the bed. It was exactly how I liked it.

I put my bags next to the closet so I could remember to unpack later and grabbed my small back pack. I put my sketch pad and color pencils in a bag with my cell phone, IPod, a few of Jamie's toy cars. I also put a water bottle and a few cookies if Jamie gets hungry.

"Jamie, want to go out with me to the beach while I draw a bit?" I asked him as I passed his room.

"Ok" he said standing up. "Can I ride on your back when you go all wolfie?"

I walked out of his room, and down the stairs."Maybe later, right now were taking my car"

He walked to car, while I locked the door. I got in my car and drove towards la push and toward first beach. When we got there I got out of the car and un strapped Jamie while he got out. Jamie stared running to the beach and towards were a couple was sitting with a dog. When I got to where he was, he was petting the dog. They looked towards me when I approached.

"I'm sorry, he really loves dogs" I told them smiling at Jamie.

The girl smiled at me "It's no problem"

"you look familiar, do I know you from somewhere" the guy asked me. Now that I look at him, I notice he looks familiar too.

"Maybe, I used to live here when I was little. I'm Sophie and this is Jamie" I said. When I said my name a look of realization came on his face.

* * *

**Ok, I know that this wasn't a very good chapter but I had a slight writers block. Also my brother keeps bothering me so I never had a chance to finish. My parents just got divorced, and my little brother is 6 so he keeps getting mad at anything or sad. If you have any ideas for my other story please PM or leave a comment. You can also email me at __ or _._**

**Please Review!!!!! And ****tell me what you think!!!!**

**PeAcE. lOvE. cHoCoLaTe**

**Nichole (AKA. NikkiLuvsWolfs13)**


	3. Paul

**AN: Okay so this is my second Twilight Story. I'm so sorry it took long to Update before, so I tried to post this as soon as possible. Please read my other stories and tell me what you think!!! Also please Review my chapters, so I could know what I need to improve or if you would like me to add something! Reviews give me more inspiration to write! Also if you have any ideas for my other story please PM me or leave a review!!! I have a slight writers block there!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Twilight. The lovely Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Summary:** Sophie is a Sixteen year old girl that lives with her mother, Sarah, and five year old brother, Jamie. When a vampire kills her mother it tells her she will be next, she decides to go away. She goes back to La Push to find her Father, David, and older brother. With that she sets off to find her family with the help of her best friend. The only problem is she's a werewolf and her best friends a vampire. When the sadistic vampire comes to get her and a wolf imprints on her what will she do?

* * *

"_I'm sorry, he really loves dogs" I told them smiling at Jamie._

_The girl smiled at me "It's no problem"_

"_you look familiar, do I know you from somewhere" the guy asked me. Now that I look at him, I notice he looks familiar too._

"_Maybe, I used to live here when I was little. I'm Sophie and this is Jamie" I said. When I said my name a look of realization came on his face._

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Paul  
**  
He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but decided against it. The girl decided to introduce them. "I'm Kim and this is Jared" A friendly smile came on her face.

_Jared… I remember him from somewhere too. Wait wasn't he… Nah, can't be_

"It's nice to meet you,

"Weren't you Paul's friend?" I asked as I remembered a little 10 year old boy playing with Paul and my 8 year old self, a little while before I left.

He looked at me "I knew I had seen you before, You're Paul's little sister!"

Kim looked over at him with confusion clearly written on her features "I didn't know Paul had a sister?"

"When his parents got divorced, she left with her mom. What ever happened to Sarah?"

I looked down when he mentioned my mother. Imagines of her lifeless body flashed through my mind. I was about to answer when Jamie beat me to it.

"Mommy is in heaven with god" He had been playing on the sand with the dog. When he said that, Jared turned back to me with a bit of sadness in his dark brown eyes.

"I'm Sorry, What happened to her?"

"I don't like to talk about it." Lie. Well partly. It doesn't really bother me to talk about it a lot. It actually sometimes helps me with the pain, but I'm not going to tell them a blood-thirsty Vampire was the one that did that. They send me to the crazy house! And then who would look after Jamie and Chris. God knows Chris sometimes likes having fun. A little too much fun if you tell me.

Kim who had been quiet for now asked."Is that why you moved back here?"

"Yea, I came back to find my father and brother."

Jared looked at me. "Why don't you come back with us to Sam and Emily's house? Paul always hangs out there."

"Sure"

"Where are we going Sophie?" Jamie asked, when I picked him up.

"Where going to some friends house, so you better behave good."

Jared and Kim stood up. "Will you follow us we have to take Oreo back to her house?"

"Sure, but Oreo?"

She rolled her eyes. "My little brother named him when he was 3, and was obsessed with Oreos"

I walked to my car when we reached the parking lot.

"Nice car" Jared said obviously admiring my Camaro.

"I got it for my sixteenth birthday six months ago, from Chris." I said strapping Jamie in his seat.

"Chris? Your boyfriend" Kim asked

I laughed "No. Chris is kind of like an older brother to me. He's been taking care of me since I moved to New York with my mom. I was 8 and he was 11, but we became friends really fast. Now he just travels with us, and helps take care of Jamie."

I walked around the car to the other side and opened the driver's door. A bit of Chris' sweet smell was still inside, but I was already used to it. I noticed Jared Tense and start sniffing a little when I opened my door. I wonder why…

"I'll follow you" I said as I closed my door.

They nodded and headed to a truck. They drove to a two story house where Kim took the dog inside, and then came back. They started driving to the other side of the reservation. They drove to a small drive way formed in between the trees till it reached a small, but homey looking two story house. It was painted yellow with a big white porch, going all the way to the back of the house. I got out of the car and got Jamie out of his car seat. We walked toward the house.

"This is Sam and Emily's house" Kim said. Jared opened the door and entered as if he owned the place.

"Paul!" he said, well more like screamed "I Have a surprise for you!"

A voice came from the kitchens doorway, but I couldn't see since Jared was in the way.

"Look who I found in the beach" Jared stepped out of the way and I finally got a good look at my brother. He was tall. Taller then I remembered. He also had big muscles and short cropped hair. He looked almost exactly like Jared with the muscles and hair. There was also something about the way he was standing that looked familiar. Almost as if-

"Sophie?" It was almost a whisper.

"Paul" I said and ran to hug him. He immediately hugged me back. There was only one thought running through my mind. _It's good to have my big brother back. I really truly missed him._

**

* * *

**

Ok, I know that this wasn't a very good chapter but I had a slight writers block. Also my brother keeps bothering me so I never had a chance to finish. My parents just got divorced, and my little brother is 6 so he keeps getting mad at anything or sad. If you have any ideas for my other story please PM or leave a comment. You can also email me at _music(dot)luver_13 hotmail(dot)com _**but with out the spaces and the actual (.)**

**Please Review!!!!! And ****tell me what you think!!!!**

**PeAcE. lOvE. cHoCoLaTe**

**Nichole (AKA. NikkiLuvsWolfs13)**


	4. Brother?

**OMG! Im soooo Sorry! For the year late update! I still like twilight (ehhh.. sorta…) but im not as big of a fan of it as I was before, so I sorta lost inspiration. I really don't want to drop the stories ive started so im gonna try to finish them. Again, Im am EXTREMELY SORRY! You have all the right to hate me right now! .**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Sophie is a Sixteen year old girl that lives with her mother, Sarah, and five year old brother, Jamie. When a vampire kills her mother it tells her she will be next, she decides to go away. She goes back to La Push to find her Father, David, and older brother. With that she sets off to find her family with the help of her best friend. The only problem is she's a werewolf and her best friends a vampire. When the sadistic vampire comes to get her and a wolf imprints on her what will she do?

* * *

Chapter 3 -

"_Sophie?" It was almost a whisper._

"_Paul" I said and ran to hug him. He immediately hugged me back. There was only one thought running through my mind. __It's good to have my big brother back. I really truly missed him._

_

* * *

_

I pulled back after a minute of hugging him as tightly as I could and stared at him. He had really changed since I last saw him, but he was still the same older brother I knew and loved.

"Who's this?" One of the guys that came into the room asked.

Paul put his arm around me and turned me to everybody else. "This is my sister Sophie"

Smiling, Jared came to my other side and put his other arm around me "and mine, though we are not blood related"

I felt a small tug on my shirt and saw Jamie standing there. I grabbed him in my arms and turned back to look at everyone. Paul was looking down at Jamie with Questioning eyes.

"Who's this?" he asked

"This is Jamie. Our little brother. He's 5." I said looking at Paul.

Jamie looked at Paul and waved shyly before burying his head in the crook of my neck. He wasn't really that shy, but I had mentioned Paul before, and im sure Jamie was nervous about meeting his older brother.

Paul's eye's softened as he looked down at Jamie. I shifted him in my arms so they could see his face.

"Hey there little buddy." Paul whispered kneeling down to look at Jamie in the eyes. "I'm your big brother."

Jamie looked up at me, almost as if he were asking permission. I nodded, smiling as he jumped into Paul's unexpected arms.

I looked up, remembering the other people in the room. "Hi" I said suddenly shy at all the people looking at me. There were about 6 guys in the room, they were all really tall and buff, like Paul and Jared. They all looked as if they could be brother by how alike they looked.

"So Paul, are you going to introduce us?" I asked looking up at him.

He grinned sheepishly, seeming to have forgotten about the other in the room. Jamie was in his arms poking his cheek.

"Yea, This is sam. That's Quil and Embry, That's…." He started pointing out everyone in the room, telling me their names. Everyone seemed really nice. Sam, the oldest one of the group kept looking at me with a curious yet suspicious gaze but was still pretty nice to me. His wife, Emily, was really sweet. She immediately gave some cookies to Jamie and offered us snacks. Even though she had a big scar marring the left side of her face, she was still very beautiful.

xxxxx

After we all ate the lunch that Emily had made, everyone was sitting around the table talking and laughing. Jamie was asleep on the sofa.

"…And then what happened?" I asked between laughs at Jared's stories of Paul.

Jared was about to open his mouth to answer when my phone started ringing.

"Hold on." I said digging through my pocked for my phone.

"Yellow," I answered already knowing who it was.

The smile instantly dropped from my face, when I heard someone else's voice coming from Chris phone.

"Is this sophie?" A voice asked. "Don't worry Chris is fine, we just want to talk to you…"


End file.
